


Mixed Bag

by KikoRush96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Secret Santa, character death (mentioned), slight depression, zaughty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a whole load of unfinished fics. I want to see what kind of response each gets to see if I should finish them or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vaguely he remembered lights. Pounding music. His head throbbing as he downed another drink. Going out with Louis was never smart; going without Liam was just as bad. Liam would have stopped him. He would have gently reminded him that they had an interview the next day and that Zayn shouldn’t go into it hungover. When Zayn had looked over to see Louis dancing with some girl, his hand twitching up her sides, Zayn almost threw up. His drunk brain must hate him because he remembered why he was out with Louis. 

His head hurt. The fluffy hotel duvet trapped him in a pool of sweat around his body. Thrashing around, Zayn’s hand brushed smooth skin and he almost screamed. He actually tried, but it came out as a high pitch squeak. Carefully, he peeled back the blanket to reveal feathery brown locks and a tanned neck. Zayn sighed in relief.

Louis groaned and pulled the blanket back over his face as Zayn crawled out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not meant to be a Ziam fic. :)

“Life gives me too many obstacles. Any advice.”

I stare at him for a moment. His ratty leather jacket and button up shirt. Faded jeans and thick work boots. Hair messy and inky black, hanging past his ears. Was he talking to me? He slumped down next to me, head in his hands and I was extremely uncomfortable. He glanced at me, looking lost.

“Well, I don’t know your story. I don’t know your mistakes. Life choices. Anything about you.” He looked away, a dry laugh leaving his lips. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

“I will say, however, that life isn’t over. Maybe your girlfriend left you. Maybe you lost your job. Maybe all your buddies ditched you for someone else at the bar. I don’t really know. But man, it does get better. This isn’t it. You look young. This may seem like the last straw. But listen; I’ve been through hell myself.” I laugh, dry and sarcastic, nothing like my usual tone. He sure got me going.

“That’s nice and all. But I know it’s over. Life is just too hard. It sucks.” He kicked at the curb, dark eyes trained on the sign across the street for a local dentistry. I shrugged and shook my head.

“Listen, I’m no master of life. I have choices to make and problems to deal with too. But, and this is important, always remember you have it better than someone else.” He laughed, a cacophony echoing off buildings nearby. I shrugged. 

“That was some shit advice. Kind of depressing actually.” He went to get to get up. I grabbed his arm, causing him to turn his head towards me. This guy seemed like he was in trouble. It was time to whip out my psychology training. He deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis with red hair.
> 
> Inspired by red nose day a few years ago. :P

“You didn’t. Please tell me that’s not that permanent stuff.” His mum stood before him while he styled his hair. She huffed when he didn’t answer, clearly not pleased by his antics. His best friend texted him, telling him it was time to go.

“Dude, what’s with the new color?” his friend asked. He shrugged it off and glared out the window. His friend placed a warm hand on his shoulder, eyes no doubt that kind brown that was always a little too earnest. Good thing they were the top of the food chain.

“I wanted something different. Shove off Li.” He kept his eyes out the window as they drove to school. When he entered the school, all eyes fell on him. And not in the respectful way they usually did.

“Why you all starin’ at me like I’m some freak. It’s hair dye!” He stormed to his locker, new teammate standing by it. He ripped it open while his friend and teammate greeted each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by This Is Us scene. Just a short little drabble.:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically complete, unless anyone has suggestions.

“Have a good flight home you!” he called as his friend made his way to the escalator. He was still emotional from the car ride over and the hug right before. He was going to miss him, but it was time to see their families.

“I’ll try but I’ll miss you too much Leeyum!” was the reply. Liam bit his lip as his other friend, Harry, shouted “Hello!” just to be heard (and probably a distraction from the cameras). Sure he was going to miss all of them, but he thinks maybe Zayn just a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy snow AU where Liam and Zayn meet because of Hatchi and Loki.

A single snowflake landed on his nose as he trudged down the sidewalk. The cold always left him in a sour mood. He clutched the leash through his gloves, silently hating his ex-girlfriend for leaving this thing with him. Okay, he didn’t hate Hatchi, the little orange fluffball currently sniffing some tree. He did hate the attention. Look at that cool guy wearing the leather jacket and has a smoke he’s so….um, what is that little thing? Yeah Hatchi made him look less cool. Even worse, his dog Harley, a big pit bull mix, was currently with his mum. Usually they took Hatchi. Not today. 

“What’s wrong boy?” he asked as Hatchi began barking, trying to yank his arm off. Then he saw them. A man, bundled up in a grey trench coat and brown plaid scarf, ears and nose a terrible shade of red. He was holding a leash, which was hooked to the cutest dog he’d ever seen. A little husky by the look of him. It made him chuckle to himself. How was this big dude just casually walking his little dog? At least he was a smaller, leaner man. Just as he was about to turn around, reaching their endpoint, Hatchi yanked the leash out of his hand. Surprised, he whipped around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Liam reminisces about his relationship and regrets life without Zayn. Sad one sorry. :(

It was a crisp fall morning. 4:25 am to be exact. Liam, much to his friends’ displeasure, was a morning person. He loved to get up. Before the sun, take his morning run, and watch the sunrise over the lake he used to fish in. Today would be no different. He quietly brushed his teeth, slipped into a comfortable pair of sweats and t-shirt, and started his routine stretches. His husky pup, Loki, was snoring lightly on the bed. His phone was charging by the bed, earphones ready to go. Everything was exactly how it had always been.

He remembers the day so vividly. It had been a stupid fight. He was out drinking because of work related stress. Just two bottles of beer, since he knew the rules. He even had his friend drive him home so there was no chance of an accident. He knew how much Zayn worried about him, especially because of his job. He had quietly unlocked the door, praying he could just slip in without a fuss. He could deal with it in the morning. Just not then.

It was two am.

“Where were you?” Liam jumped as the light kicked on, revealing Zayn. Liam swore under his breath, startled in his buzzed state. Zayn’s lips pursed as he closed the book resting in his lap. Liam walked into the kitchen to make tea, Zayn’s favorite drink. Zayn entered close behind him, standing off to the side of the stove. Liam avoided his eyes. 

“Seriously Liam, where were you? I’ve been worried. Your job as fire marshal….anything could happen! I called at least ten times. Sent you dozens of texts. Do you think this is a joke? That it’s not important to me where you are and who you’re with?” Liam rubbed his left temple as Zayn continued, hurt and anger making his words sharp and voice raise in volume. He understood the concern and was normally very apologetic to Zayn. Then Zayn would sigh and help him into bed, mumbling that they would talk about it in the morning. Unfortunately he was tired and buzzed, skewing his judgement. He was in no mood to deal with him.

“I went out for a few drinks, okay?! Sorry I didn’t check in, dad, but I thought it would be okay. Gosh Zayn, you aren’t my wife or my mother. I’m twenty-six years old. I can take care of myself!” He glared at Zayn, whose mouth was agape in surprise, while his eyes shone with obvious hurt. Liam whirled away from it, slamming the tea kettle on the counter and throwing Zayn’s special teacup, given to him by his late grandmother, into the sink, smirking as it shattered. He rounded on Zayn, anger boiling over. Zayn looked just as shattered as his broken teacup, tears pooling in his eyes, arms wrapped around his small frame in defense. Liam rubbed his temples, head pounding.

“Forget about your damn tea I’m going to bed.” Liam turned and stormed up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn receives 25 days of mystery gifts that are exactly what he wants. He has no clue his "secret admirer" is closer than he thinks. 
> 
> (or the one where Louis makes them be each others Secret Santas and Liam can't help but use this to his advantage)

Liam was the romantic one. The thoughtful one. The giver of the group. For his first girlfriend, he took her to see her favorite band, after a dinner in a five star diner with red wine. Red. Wine. And it was only their first anniversary. Of course, life set in and, with their busy schedules as boyband member and backup dancer, ended things before it really got to them. Liam of course ending things lovingly and with promises to keep in touch. Which they did.  


He got a tattoo dedicated to the group. And not some little image on his arm or hand. Four giant blocky arrows, chevrons, inked on his forearm. Liam had explained, quite proudly, that each arrow represented his four new brothers. Harry had loved it instantly, while Louis thought it was sappy. Liam had given them each a hug and then proceeding to finish the song he was working on.

Zayn wasn't sure why, but Liam seemed to favor him, out of everyone in the group. He was really surprised since there was Niall, who was the lovable one, Harry who was the cheeky fun one, and Louis who was the mischievous one. Maybe it was Liam trying to include him in the band, being the amazing person he was.  


Louis said it was more like Liam saw bits of himself in Zayn and a whole bunch of sappy shit that Zayn found hard to believe. Sure they were both shy in the beginning. 16 years old and being thrown into this band together. Zayn saw himself as more as an inconvenience and possible annoyance to the group. His moody attitude, habit of being late to everything, grumbling and snapping at everyone until he had his coffee and really woke up (making their eyes go wide and his head hurt). He wasn't romantic. He wasn't kind (not like Liam anyway). He wasn't selfish. Zayn loved the boys with all his heart. Drew little cartoons of them and gave up his reading to play footie with Louis or Scrabble with Harry. But Liam did things because he sought to make their day.  


Zayn just wasn't like that. 

 

On the first day of December, Zayn found a present. Louis had implemented a game of Secret Santa (one of his better ideas actually). 25 days of little gifts leading up to one final real gift. But he had received his Secret Santa gift that morning. A Spiderman toothbrush and minty toothpaste (he had a strong feeling it was Louis that was his Secret Santa since he always complained about Zayn’s morning breath.) 

What was this present?

He gently set his Secret Santa gift for Harry on his bunk; a cute fruit themed notebook and a silly blue fountain pen for writing songs down in and gingerly picked up his mystery present. It was tiny, like those boxes used for earrings in a jewelry commercial. He tore into it, excitement bubbling over. He had had his eye on a pair of small hoops earlier that week. He opened the velvet black box to reveal those exact earrings, silver and glinting under the dim lights of the tour bus. They had to cost a hefty amount since they were from Tiffany’s. Glancing around, he pulled one out and looked at it. Then he saw a note.

Zayn,

I hope these were what you wanted. I’m no good at this secret thing I guess. I know I kind of suck at this but here we go:

You make me smile all the time.  


Your eyes. Your smile. Your laugh.  


I love your witty words and lyrics too.  


These are just some things I love about you.  


Yeah sorry about that! Happy Christmas!  


Secret Admirer x 

 

After Zayn was able to decipher the note, he smiled brightly, though he was confused. He read it again for clues, searching for something that would tell him who it was. He didn't recognize the handwriting, nor did he think anyone had noticed he had been looking at those earrings. Giving up for the time being, he put one in and left the bus.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is jealous of Zayn's relationship with Shahid.

Liam took pride in being someone who didn't get jealous easily. He never envied any of the boys. He never allowed himself to wish for more because his entire existence was a miracle itself. He took each day as they came. Ready to tackle the problems that came his way. He stayed grounded. He tried not to buy things that were too superfluous (except his watches and coats.)

 

So yeah, Liam was the level headed guy who the boys looked to for guidance and grounding. Liam knew this. He stayed strong for his boys. He knew they needed him. But then who would be there for Liam?

The first few weeks together were hard. The boys all seemed to just click. Louis and Harry moved in together. Niall was the little brother none of them had. Zayn was cool and calm, often holding in his giggles (except for when Louis cracked a really good joke). Liam just didn't fit in. He took every single aspect of their journey so seriously. Louis seemed to hate him for this, while Harry simply poked at him for it. So when Zayn shyly came up to him one day and asked if he wanted to play a video game, just them, Liam was surprised.

They became fast friend after that, always together. They rivaled Harry and Louis sometimes in closeness. Then Harry introduced him to Danielle. Liam liked her well enough. She was fit and extremely nice to him. Sure he had to turn down the boys sometimes to be with her, but they didn't mind. Then Zayn kissed Liam one day during a tumble, to whice Liam froze and stared at Zayn's impossibly wide eyes. They agreed it was all fun. No harm done.

The only thing about Zayn that Liam had not know at first was that he was very emotional. He felt things strongly. When his grandmother died, for example, Zayn drew away from all the lads and cried for hours. Or when Niall ripped his favorite comic on accident Zayn had to leave the room, fists clenched and eyes steely. It amazed Liam, who always kept his emotions to himself. Zayn was very open about his feelings. 

Which is why when Liam announced he was with Danielle officially, Zayn was so taken over with jealousy (Liam didn't know that at the time, but Zayn told him this when they had laid down to go to sleep a year later) that he told a magazine he and Liam had kissed. Thankfully, he had been smart and had said it was an accident. But still...

Louis had simply scoffed and told Zayn he was bitter. Harry had quietly asked why Zayn say that. Niall simply clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him. Liam had been surprised and slightly hurt. Plus Danielle went at him for weeks after that, demanding to know when and why he had kissed Zayn. Liam's head hurt just thinking of it.

But then they broke up and Zayn began acting strange. He would touch and look at Liam differently. He would sing to him, sit by him constantly, tell him he loved him. It was so weird to Liam. Then, after Louis screamed at Zayn to "grow a pair and tell him how you feel", Zayn admitted he was sort of maybe in love with Liam.

Sitting on his couch in his new mansion all these years later, he ponders what would have happened if Zayn had kept it to himself. Would Liam still be with Dani? Liam shook his head, knowing she knew about his feelings for Zayn before even Liam knew. She was hurt and angry, having genuinely fallen in love with Liam. Sophia was like that sometimes, though she wasn't nearly in as deep as Danielle had been (which had made it hard to look "loved up" in front of the cameras when management brought her back to keep up his clean image or whatever). Sophia was defintely the jealous type, so much so that Liam wanted do just get rid of her. But no, he couldn't do that. If he wanted to stay with Zayn, they needed their girlfriends.

So the feeling he was feeling, ever since that night he looked at his Twitter feed in his mansion, was not normal. He felt angry at Zayn. Angry at Management. Angry at anyone who bothered him. Zayn was on his way to see 'Naughty Boy'. Who even called themselves something so ridiculous? Liam seriously hated the guy, and he almost never hated anyone. Shahid was a seriously bad influence on Zayn, basically kissing the ground he walked on like he was some type of god. It made Zayn big-headed and cocky. Instead of that pleasant smile Liam loved, he wore a smirk for weeks after a session with him. Liam hated this Zayn with a passion. It irked him when Zayn would make snide comments about Harry's quirky comments (which hurt Haz's feelings of course, though he never said so), rolled his eyes rather than chuckle fondly at Niall's amount of food he ordered from room service, flip Louis off whenever he interrupted something he was saying, and when he would ignore Liam for days becuase "I don't want to hear about it Liam. I know how you get. When you stop being childish about Shahid, then I'll talk to you again." 

But he was also jealous because Zayn was going to Naughty Boy instead of him. Sure he had visited his new place a lot, slept over and left his mark, but he would be with Naughty Boy, promoting his friend's music, for a little over two weeks. Liam was absolutely LIVID.


	9. Happy Birthday With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has a special surprise for his birthday :)

Zayn rubbed his eyes. He just really, REALLY, wants to go into his flat and crash on the couch, dinner be damned. He had been out all day, literally from dawn to dark, and he was bone tired. First, Louis needed him to help pick out a birthday present for Harry. Zayn tried to tell him Harry wouldn't mind seeing as they haven't done presents in years but Louis insisted. Then Niall took him off to lunch right after that, even though Zayn was dead on his feet. It had only been twelve, but after an early morning recording session with Julian and the three hour shopping fiasco with Louis, Zayn felt his exhaustion was with reason. But he let Niall treat him to Italian and a long char about the new tour and life in general. As soon as lunch was paid for, Zayn ready to head for home, harry tezted him asking if he could help him figure out a song he was writing. Zayn honestly wanted to cry. All he wanted was his precious sleep.

"Harry, can't we do this tomorrow? I've been running around all day. I'm really tired." But of course he insisted. And of course Zayn obliged. he couldn't turn down the curly haired lad. Never in a million years. They met at the cafe that served Zayn's favorite coffee and doughnuts, so he knew Harry was trying to make him feel better and to make up for dragging him out. 

"So Zayn....you have any plans for your birthday?" Zayn sat back, fingers wrapped around his coffee cup as he thought. It was his twenty second birthday in two days. The big two-two. Sadly, it was on a work day. Not a One Direction work day, but a Naughty Boy filled day....which meant promotion. Zayn didn't love 'Naughty Boy' or the music he made, but he was friends with him and he had new music coming out soon. He needed Zayn's popularity to drum up some attention. None of the boys were very happy about it. Zayn shrugged.

"Not really Harry. I have that promoting thing."


End file.
